Maut
by destrearto
Summary: Ketika maut terjadi, semua yang ingin dilakukan sudah terlambat. Warning! OOC, Badfic, Angst nggak terasa, Klimak nggak dapet, Ending jelek. Don't Mind Don't Read


**A/N:**

**Halo! Ini Miuvizle Milkharu D'Rainwater, ganti pen-name. hehe XD **

**-catatan nggak penting- *PLAAK!***

**

* * *

**

**WARNING!**

**OOC**, **Badfic, Angst nggak terasa, Klimak nggak dapet, Ending jelek.**

**Don't Mind Don't Read  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto©**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Maut©**

**Miu Scarlet D'Rainwater

* * *

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

**Maut**

•••

Seorang pelajar laki-laki sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan pakaian putih abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Bola mata biru sapphire-nya memandang tajam ke arah sebuah tali panjang berwana kuning yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri tali yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu. Tidak, bukan tali itu yang diraihnya, melainkan sebuah kertas putih nan bersih beserta sebuah pena yang ada di sisi lain meja belajarnya. Ditulisnya sebuah curahan hati pada kertas itu.

•••

_Sakit…_

_Sakit bukan jika kau merasakan hal ini?_

_Merasakan apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini_

_Rasa yang sakit, teramat sangat sakit_

_Terpuruk dalam kesendirian, tanpa ada yang menemani_

_Sendiri_

_Ya, aku memang hanya sendiri, sebatang kara_

_Semua menjahuiku_

_Menjahuiku karna aku adalah seorang yang gagal_

_Gagal dalam persoalan cinta_

_Gagal dalam persoalan sahabat_

_Gagal dalam persoalan teman_

_Semua, gagal dalam semua hal_

_Gagal dalam semua persoalan_

_Aku…_

_Aku yang selalu merasa sendiri, kesepian_

_Tak ada yang peduli padaku_

_Tak ada yang mau peduli padaku_

'_Setega itu kah kalian?'_

_Atau aku_

_Aku yang terlalu egois, sangat egois_

_Aku memang pantas sendiri, sendiri untuk selamanya_

_Karna aku hanyalah sampah_

_Sampah yang tak berarti bagi kalian_

_Sampah yang selayaknya ada pada tempatnya_

_Tempat dimana semua sampah berada_

_Aku memang tak seharusnya berada disini_

_Aku harus pergi_

•••

Ketika kertas berisi curahan hati itu dilipatnya dengan rapih dan pena yang ia pakai itu ditaruh kembali pada tempatnya, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dengan irama yang tak beraturan. Pikirannya kacau tak menentu. Memori lama yang tak ingin diingatnya kembali hadir dibenaknya.

'KAU SUDAH BERANI KURANGAJAR DENGAN ORANGTUA, HAH?! TIDAK TAHU DIRI! PERGI! SAYA TAK PUNYA ANAK YANG SUKA MEMBANGKANG SEPERTI KAMU! DAN INGAT, JANGAN PERNAH DATANG LAGI KE KEHIDUPAN SAYA! CIH! DASAR SAMPAH!'

'Ma-maaf, Pa…'

Wajahnya memucat dan semakin memucat seiring berjalannya waktu. Dadanya terasa sesak, namun tangan kanannya mencoba untuk meraih tali kuning yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak kemarin lusa untuk… bunuh diri?

'ANAK SIALAN! TAK BERGUNA! TAK TAHU TERIMAKASIH! NGGAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR MASALAH ORANGTUA! MATI SAJA KAU!'

'Mama…'

'PERGI!'

Digenggamnya dengan erat tali kuning yang sudah berhasil diraihnya. Namun tenaganya sudah tiada. Sampai ia tak kuasa untuk tetap berdri. Ia pun jatuh terduduk.

'Maaf, Naruto. Sepertinya hubungan kita hanya sampai di sini. Kedua orangtuaku telah melarangku untuk berhubungan denganmu lagi. Aku sudah tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini, apalagi mempertahankannya. Jadi, maaf ya….'

'Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji akan selalu berada di sisiku dalam suka maupun duka? Aku… sedang terpuruk. Tolong aku….'

'Iya, tapi… itu janjiku dulu, bukan sekarang. Janjiku itu sudah tak berlaku lagi untuk masa kini.'

'Tidak! Janji ya janji. Perubahan waktu nggak ada pengaruhnya. Janji itu akan tetap ada. Jadi, kumohon….'

'Sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu!'

'Tunggu dulu!'

'Apa lagi? Gue kan udah bilang kalau gue sudah nggak bisa berhubungan denganmu lagi! Gue udah muak sama loe! Lagipula, gue udah punya pengganti loe! Jadi, jangan dekati gue lagi!'

'Tapi, aku butuh kamu. Aku butuh dukunganmu. Aku butuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan darimu. Aku menyayangimu, bahkan lebih. Aku mencintaimu. Tolong aku… kumohon….'

'TAPI GUE NGGAK BUTUH LOE! GUE NGGAK BUTUH DUKUNGAN LOE! GUE NGGAK BUTUH KASIH SAYANG DAN KEHANGATAN DARI LOE! DUE NGGAK MENYAYANGI LOE, GUE NGGAK MENCINTAI LOE! LUPAIN GUE!'

'Ma-maaf…'

Berbagai macam perasaan—sakit hati, sedih, kecewa, dendam dan amarah—berkumpul menjadi satu di hati, pikiran dan jiwanya. Membuatnya kembali ingin meraih tali kuning itu.

Meskipun tenaganya sudah tiada, ia tetap berusaha meraih tali kuning itu. Sedikit lagi, maka ia akan berhasil meraih tali kuning itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Sorry, kita se-geng udah mutusin, kalau loe dikeluarkan dari geng kita. Alasannya udah jelas, karena loe adalah anak yang bermasalah dengan orangtua. Loe tau sendiri kan, kalau salah satu persyaratan untuk menjadi anggota geng ini adalah anak-anak yang tidak memiliki masalah dengan orangtunya. Sorry ya….'

'….'

Yep, ia berhasil meraih dan kini menggenggam tali kuning itu. Namun sayang, beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya rubuh seketika. Tali kuning itu pun terlepas kembali dari ganggamannya.

Perlahan, matanya tertutup sedikit demi sedikit.

Sekarang, sudah waktunya ruh laki-laki itu di bawa olehnya.

Seharusnya laki-laki itu tidak mengasingkan dan melupakannya. Karena pada saatnya, ia akan selalu datang pada setiap orang.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Ya, sebuah fict yang terinspirasi dari cerpen gratis-nya kak Farida Susanty yang berjudul 'Maut' dengan tulisan kanji yang ada di catatan Facebook-nya kak Farida.**

**Bulan Mei ini buku keduanya kak Farida yang berjudul 'Karena Kita Tidak Kenal' akan terbit.**

**Di beli ya... *bantu promosi* XD**

**

* * *

**

**Salam,**

**Miu Scarlet D'Rainwater**

* * *

**Review?  
**


End file.
